Generally, self-embedded power supply is configured in various vehicles, equipments, or electronic devices to provide electric energy to various internal components. For example, a car battery is configured in a car to supply power to various electronic devices therein. Besides, a car battery can be used to start the engine of a car. Usually, after being turned on, the engine can charge the car battery to ensure sufficient power of the car battery. However, due to reasons such as aging, damaging, or excessive discharge, the car battery may not have sufficient power to jump start the car. Some emergency power supply devices are used in cars to jump start the car when the car battery is unable to jump start the car.
Similarly, other various emergency power supplies (such as Charge Pal) are also used to provide emergency power to various target systems (such as computers, stereos, cell phones, etc.). However, in the prior art the emergency power supply devices are basically comprised with only batteries, which have deficiency in a low temperature effect, a short life circle, and a low usage efficiency.